


winter things

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just these two being all chummy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: hisoka may or may not have put on a few extra pounds, thanks to the nature of the season.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	winter things

“Hisoka-kun, have you gained weight?”

“…Maybe.” Hmph. An expected response from the quiet silver-haired man. He was lying on his back, a penguin plushie tucked into the crook of his arm. For a moment, Homare was worried that he had disturbed him from his slumber. Then again, the smaller man was always roused so easily; sleeping nearly every waking hour in a day ought to do something like that to a person.

Despite Hisoka’s barely attentive response, Homare was asking a genuine question. The younger man always looked so thin to him; perhaps it was a good thing that he was starting to put on a few pounds, despite his diet mainly consisting of marshmallows (and, although sparingly, whatever Omi made for everyone for dinner). The silver-haired man’s torso had been looking a bit plumper than usual lately; Homare tested his intuition by reaching out and gingerly poking a piece of exposed skin around his waist, where his shirt had begun to ride up. The flesh was so soft and smooth, and it almost left an indent where he put his finger. Hisoka flinched at the contact, the gesture tickling, and Homare smirked.

“It seems to me that you _have_ , in fact, put on a few pounds,” the redhead mused. “But not to worry, for in the cold months our bodies have the tendency to layer up. It keeps us warm, you see!” He carefully poked Hisoka’s waist again, just testing the waters; bugging Hisoka was always fun, especially since he never seemed to get angry. Homare could see a smirk beginning to form on the silver-haired man’s face, and he made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a yelp.

“D-Don’t…” Hisoka rolled over on his side so his back was turned to Homare, bringing the penguin plushie to his chest.

However, this move gave Homare another idea, and he leaned down, peppering small kisses along the length of Hisoka’s side, the gesture causing him to squeak and start squirming, a river of giggles pouring out of his mouth. Homare almost stopped in his tracks at the sound; how rare was it to hear the younger man make such a carefree, beautiful sound.

“How cute,” Homare murmured as he drew back. Hisoka was panting, rubbing the area that had just been attacked with ticklish kisses. Homare then drew the covers over Hisoka’s shoulders, and within moments the younger man had fallen asleep.

Homare followed suit, tucking himself in and getting himself comfortable at Hisoka’s side. He couldn’t help but draw little patterns on his shoulders and along his upper back, hoping that the gesture would soothe him. “You’re always cute.” The words slipped out before he could bite them back, but as soon as they were out, he didn’t really care. It wasn’t often that he got to tell Hisoka what was on his mind, even if he wasn’t sure the other could even hear him. “No matter what you look like or what body shape you have, you’ll always be beautiful to me.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of Hisoka’s neck. “I love you.”

Homare couldn’t see it, but Hisoka smiled, even as he was sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the cutest things i've ever written at midnight before ;o;
> 
> so anyways, how are y'all doing so far this year? in-person classes start on monday for me, so i'm a lil anxious but VEEERY excited!!!! i haven't been anywhere inside my college's music building since like a year ago (except for the bottom floor since that's where the practice rooms/secondary instrument class rentals are) so i'll finally be able to go back to the classrooms/auditoriums/study lounges starting monday!!!! some of my classes that were actually marked with a room have been decided to move to completely remote, so that kinda leaves my schedule in a weird place where they like rotate in a single day (start with in-person then remote, in-person, remote, etc) so that's kind of a pain. i hope i'll be able to find somewhere in the building or just book a practice room for these classes so i won't have to hike to my dorm room for the next online class and back for the next in-person class after that and just have this grueling cycle of movement that makes my legs hurt--like seriously the hills and staircases here are killers like i haven't been able to access the elevators these past two weeks and i felt like i was gonna die hiking up those damn hills and stairs, not to mention my dorm building doesn't have an elevator and i'm on the top floor--
> 
> anyways, i hope you're not struggling like i am rn 😅
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
